


They Can't Take That Away from Me

by alexme7_7



Series: 50's AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Antisemitism, Racism, bmc 50's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: Jeremy takes Michael back home.Takes place within my 50's au. Slightly altered from a prompt fill I wrote for e-mell-y.





	They Can't Take That Away from Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place within my 50's au. Slightly altered from a prompt fill I did on tumblr.  
> Title is taken from the song sung by Ella Fitzgerald.

It was barely evening, but Michael and Jeremy already found themselves back in Jeremy’s small childhood bedroom. 

The boys were on break from college, and Michael finally convinced his parents to allow him to spend some time meeting Jeremy’s parents. Although admittedly, it was less about meeting Jeremy’s parents and more about not having to go a week without Jeremy.

Michael was there on the pretense of being Jeremy’s closest friend, of course. But the stolen kisses in the empty foyer, the light hand touches underneath the dinner table, and most of all, the ignored makeshift bed on the ground of Jeremy’s bedroom and the crowded creak of the twin bed in the middle of the night said differently. 

The few days that had already passed had been barely tolerable, if either of the boys were being honest. Both boys tried to smile through the awkwardness and hope for improvement. Hostile attitudes from both his parents was something Jeremy had never seen. They were emotionally repressed and real fuddy-duddies, sure, but this was different. A bit shocking. 

As a Jewish family, the Heere’s hadn’t always been treated with kindness in their neighborhood. They knew what it was like to feel disrespect because of something so integral to them. So, Jeremy never considered that there would be a problem when he brought his very clearly not-white friend home with him. 

Michael already got enough flack at school, physical and verbal jabs daily. He never would have brought him home if he thought his parents would treat him with such blatant disrespect. Quiet disapproval and snide remarks shifted into something more horrible, even despite Michael’s desperate attempts to be the perfect houseguest. 

That night at dinner, he could only watch, with growing anxiety, as his parents drilled Michael on how he got into college, who his parents were, and what he planned to do when finished with his studies. 

Michael answered all of these questions with practiced ease.

“I excelled in all my studies both during private school and while I was homeschooled.”

“My parents are very successful in their own, separate rights. Mother is a teacher and father is an architect. We live in a very wealthy area near Los Angeles.”

“I would love to follow in my mother’s footsteps and become a teacher, perhaps a professor.”

The proper attitude Michael was showing was honestly giving Jeremy the heebie-jeebies, but he kept pace and countered his parents every remark politely.

And then his mother had to open her mouth.

“I still can’t believe they let people like you into such a prestigious school.”

Jeremy’s chair scraped against the floor as he stood, never looking away from his mother.

“Michael, go to my room. I’ll be up in a minute.”

There was a heavy pause in the room before Michael stood quietly, murmuring his thanks for the half-eaten meal. 

The argument was a blur for Jeremy, but it made him see red. His parents refused to listen to anything he said, speaking over him about “dangerous friendships” and “expecting better”. It made Jeremy’s skin crawl. 

“You need to apologize,” Jeremy seethed.

“I don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“Apologize. Or I’m leaving.”

“I think,” Jeremy’s father spoke up, “If that’s the case, you should leave, son.”

“Screw the both of you,” Jeremy spat, turning on his heel and heading up the stairs.

The door was half-open when Jeremy got there, and he pushed it gently, taking in Michael’s hunched form on the edge of the bed. He closed the door fully before walking over to sit beside him.

“Michael…” Jeremy began, and then lost steam, pushing out a breath, “I’m so sorry.”

He finally looked up at Jeremy, with his tired, watery eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Jerimiah Heere. You aren’t your parents. I know that,” Michael put his hand on Jeremy’s thigh, smiling lightly, “I don’t need you to apologize for them.”

Jeremy let himself smile back, small and sad. Silence overtook them for a few moments.

“You shouldn’t have fought with them,” Michael spoke gently, startling Jeremy.

“Mikey, they were treating you with the same disrespect that we have gotten in this neighborhood. I just don’t understand how they can’t see that.”

“But they’re your parents,” Michael shook his head, reaching for Jeremy’s hand, “I don’t want you to lose them because of me.”

Jeremy’s hand pushed Michael’s chin up so they could lock eyes, “If they lose me, it’s their own damn fault. No one else’s.”

Michael nodded hesitantly, “Thank you,” He murmured, “For staying by my side.”

“Always,” Jeremy said, “You know that.”

“I do,” Michael agreed, letting his head fall to Jeremy’s shoulder.

“I’m yours,” Jeremy sighs, burying his face in Michael’s hair.

“I know,” Michael gently pulled away, only to move back in for a quiet kiss.

Both boys pulled away, and their smiles were a bit more genuine now.

“Let’s get out of here, alright?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr (sometimes) @ slaygoldponyboy


End file.
